Kau Cemburu pada Draco, Profesor?
by NightAsh.Lucius.Snape
Summary: "Apa kau cemburu pada Draco, Profesor?" Tanya Hermione to the point langsung, yang mana sontak membuat Snape langsung tertunduk tak bisa menjawab. / Permainan skak mat. Snape tak bisa menjawab, dan pertanda itu benar. Hermione harus meluruskan hal ini, bagaimanapun dan apapun caranya. (mungkin oneshot)


**Pre-sequel dari Show me Your Love. Tepat 4 bulan sebelum kejadian di kantor Snape, disarankan untuk membaca Cerita dari Show Me Your Love dulu dan mendengarkan lagu Michael Bolton – How Am I supposed to live without you :D (bukanpunya saya)**

**.**

**. **

**A/N : Cerita ini sangat banyak typo nya, alur cerita tidak jelas, lebay, OOC tingkat internasional dan sangat aneh..**

**.**

**Rating : T aja cukup kayaknya :D**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh Harry Potter milik JK Rowling. Lagu How Am I supposed to live without you milik Michael Bolton dan Alur cerita punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan dari cerita ini**

**.**

**Summary : Apakah kau cemburu pada Draco, Profesor?**

…

…

…

Malam minggu di Hogwarts selalu menyenangkan. Yah, memang itulah faktanya, tidak ada murid otak udang yang mengacau dikelas, tak ada kuali meleleh, tak ada bau gosong. Menyenangkan sekali.

Malam ini, Hermione kedatangan tamu special. Siapa dia? Mari kita lihat..

"Hai, Hermione Granger!" ucap seorang pria seumuran Hermione yang berambut pirang platina. Tumben sekali dia datang kemari, apalagi seorang Draco Malfoy yang menemui penyihir Muggle born seperti Hermione. Tapi asal kalian tau, mereka sudah berdamai saat tahun kedelapan mereka. Malfoy yang meminta maaf dulu kepada The Golden Trio atas apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada mereka.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Golden Trio sedang membantu perbaikan Hogwarts, akan tetapi mereka dikagetkan oleh seorang yang datang kesana. Malfoy. Mau apa seorang malfoy kemari? Apa dia mau membuat masalah lagi? _

_"Potter, Weasley, dan Granger.." panggilnya dengan suara wajah yang tertunduk lemah._

_Mereka bertiga yang kaget dengan kehadiran Malfoy, langsung saja ditanggapi oleh Ron dengan galak "Mau apa kau, Malfoy? Belum puas kau menghina kami?" Sentak Ron galak._

_"Bukan itu tujuanku. Aku dan keluargaku ingin minta maaf kepada kalian atas apa yang pernah kami lakukan dulu." suaranya benar-benar lemah seolah ada ber ton-ton beban yang menduduki pundaknya. Tapi ia mencoba tegar, apapun jawaban mereka._

_"Apa? Kau pasti bergurau. Apa jangan-jangan ini salah satu rencana jahatmu?" Ron masih menggertak marah, Hermione dan Harry berusaha menenangkannya. Harry dan Hermione tak kalah kagetnya mendengar perkataan Malfoy yang tulus itu. _

_"Tidak. Aku serius. Aku benar-benar tulus ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian. Aku sadar aku tak pantas mendapat maaf dari kalian. Aku sudah sangat membuat kalian sakit aku dan keluargaku, kumohon." Ucapnya memelas._

_"Tidak, kami tidak akan memaafkanmu!" ucap Ron. _

_"Ron! Cukup Ron!" bentak Hermione kepadanya._

_"Dia sudah minta maaf, kan?!" sahut Harry._

_"Aku sudah terlalu sakit hati untuk memaafkanmu dan keluargamu yang sangat mulia itu! Tidakkah kau ingat saat kau mengejek keluargaku? Tidakkah kau ingat saat kau mengejek Hermione dan juga Harry?!" _

_"Ron, Cukup! Apakau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika Draco itu aku ataupun Hermione? " bentak Harry kesal._

_"Aku tau jika dia punya banyak kesalahan kepada kita, tak bisakah kita beri ia satu kesempatan?" jelas Hermione diikuti Harry mengangguk._

_"Jika kalian tak mau memaafkanku tak apa-apa. aku sadar diri jika aku tidak pantas mendapat maaf dari kalian. Aku akan kembali sekarag.. " ucapnya melas, melas sekali._

_"Draco, tunggu! Kami tak bilang kalau kami takkan memaafkanmu. Kami akan memaafkanmu dan keluargamu. Kau bisa menjadi salah satu diantara kami, kita bisa menjadi teman. Memulai hidupbaru sebagai kawan." Ucap Harry._

_"Benarkah, Potter? Apakah kau akan memaafkanku, Granger? Weasley?" ia tak menyangka jika mereka akan memaafkannya._

_"Tentu saja! Kalau kita berteman, aku punya banyak waktu untuk mengutukmu.." Goda Hermione._

_"Baiklah, aku akan melupakan masalalu yang suram. Jika kau mengulanginya lagi, awas saja kau! " Balas Ron._

_"Terima kasih, kalian memang berhati malaikat. Terima kasih." Ucap Draco menjabat tangan mereka._

_"Sama-sama." Ucap Harry dan mereka mengangguk._

_"Aku permisi dulu, aku harus kembali ke rumah untuk membereskan semua ini." Ucap Draco._

_"Ya, oke.."_

_"See you.."_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Mr. Flich, Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan professor Granger sekarang?" ucapnya. Argus mengisyaratkan kepada Draco untuk mengikutinya. Awalnya Argus akan mengantarkannya ke ruangan Hermione, tetapi mereka sudah bertemu di koridor dekat perpustakaan.

Di koridor yang sepi.

"Hai, Draco!" ucap Hermione senang. Ia memeluk teman barunya itu.

"Hai, Mione!" sahutnya sambil membalas pelukannya itu.

"Tumben sekali kau kesini, Drake.."

"Jadi begini, aku mau minta toloong kepadamu, besok aku berencana melamar Astoria dan aku takut terlihat tak sempurna. Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" ucap Draco.

"Wow! Kau akan melamar Astoria? Pilihan yang bagus Draco! Aku akan membantumu, tentu saja. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" Ucap Hermione semangat.

"Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi Astoria dan aku akan berpura-pura melamarmu, dan nanti kau bilang saja jika ada yang kurang sempurna. Kau mau?"

"Itu saja? Tentu saja akan kubantu, Drake!"

"Kita mulai sekarang."

Draco berlutut dihadapan Hermione yang sedang berdiri, menarik tangannya dengan lembut lalu mengecupnya. Menatap mata cokelat Hermione dengan seksama, seolah itu adalah Astoria. Sejenak ia membayangkan jika Snape akan melamarnya kelak.

"Hermione, mau kah engkau menikah denganku?" lalu mengecupnya lagi.

"Ya, Draco. Tentu saja. Aku akan menikahimu." Balas Mione sambil meniru gaya bicara Astoria.

"Yes! Bagaimaa aktingku Hermione?" Tanya Draco.

"Sempurna! Hanya saja kau harus membuat tempatnya lebih romantic lagi. Hihihi.."

"Oh tentu saja, itu bukan masalah. Terima kasih Hermione!" ucapnya sambil memeluk Hermione.

"Oh, santai saja Drake! Kau hampir mencekikku.." goda Hermione sambil pura-pura batuk.

"Maaf-maaf!" ucapnya terpaksa.

"Bercanda.. haha.." goda Hermione.

"huh.. yasudah, aku mau kembali dulu ya.." kata Draco.

"Eeh, cepat sekali.. perasaan kau baru saja duduk.." balas Hermione

"Yah, aku tadi mencari persiapan untuk besok di Hogsmeade, lalu aku langsung mampir saja kemari."

"Oh, yasudah.. salam untuk Harry dan Ron ya. Dan kalau kau menikah, ku tunggu undanganmu!"

"Oh, pasti-pasti.."

"Aku kembali dulu ya, bye.."

.

.

.

Snape berdiri di menara Astronomi—tempat favoritnya. Dan mengulang kembali apa yang baru saja ia lihat di koridor tadi. Anak baptisnya melamar seseorang yang ia cintai.

Draco sudah pulang, dan Hermione kali ini merasa kalau bayangan hitam berjuubah itu adalah Snape dan ini akan menjadi salah pahamnya dengan Snape. Hermione berlari menyusul Snape menuju menara Astronomi, dan ternyata benar Snape sedang berdiri disana menatap luasnya danau hitam. Pikirannya kosong berlalu lalang entah kemana, seolah terbawa oleh sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

"Profesor Snape.." serunya dari tangga. Tak ada jawaban, ia hanya diam tak memperdulikan apa dan siapa yang memanggilnya. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya Pangeran Berdarah Campuran ini merasa taka sing dengan suara ini. Seorang wanita yang menjadi dilemma nya dengan Lily yang sudah tiada. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada dipikiran Snape sampai-sampai mengabaikan cinta tulus Hermione? Oh iya, Author lupa kalau dia selalu cinta Lily.

Hermione nekat mendekatinya dan berdiri disampingnya, "Profesor Snape, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hermione sambil melihat wajahnya. Ekspresi marah, kecewa, sedih, sakit dan tidak suka bisa dibaca dengan mudahnya oleh Hermione. Sekilas terlintas di benak Hermione, jika Profesor kesayangannya ini sedang cemburu. "Ah, tidak mungkin dia cemburu, dia kan gak cinta aku" Sangkalnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" ucapnya sinis.

"memang kenapa? Apa aku tak boleh kemari?" Tanya Hermione dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Pergi dari sini!" sentaknya.

Hermione tak paham dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Dia memang berkepribadian buruk, tetapi dia tau jika Snape tidak akan membentak wanita, apalagi wanita itu Hermione. Pasti ada alasan yang tersembunyi. 'Ini semakin aneh saja.' Batinnya.

Hermione mencoba mendekatinya, tetapi dia malah berbalik arah dan akan meninggalkan Hermione. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Kau kenapa Profesor Snape? Apakah ada yang salah?" Tanyanya geram ditambah dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Jadi sebenarnya begini; Ia—Snape merasa marah dan sakit hati dengan apa yang ia lihat di koridor tadi, ini semua salah paham. Draco tidak melamarnya, tetapi hanya meminta Hermione untuk berpura-pura menjadi Astoria. Itu saja. Dan jelas ini menjadi salah paham yang bisa merusak hubungan mereka. Hermione tidak mau membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

"Apa kau cemburu pada Draco, Profesor?" Tanya Hermione to the point langsung, yang mana sontak membuat Snape langsung tertunduk tak bisa menjawab.

….

Permainan skak mat. Snape tak bisa menjawab, dan pertanda itu benar. Hermione harus meluruskan hal ini, bagaimanapun dan apapun caranya.

Hermione mendekatinya dan memegang tangannya. Memberikan sebuah kehangatan pada sentuhan kasih sayang yang sudah hampir separuh dari hidupnya yang sudah tak pernah ia rasakan lagi, semenjak kepergian Lily.

"Profesor Snape, apa engkau cemburu pada Draco?" Ucap Hermione lagi.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Yang benar saja. Menyingkir dari jalanku!" Dan lagi, Snape melangkah pergi menjauh dan lagi-lagi Hermione mencegahnya dengan memegang tangannya..lagi.

"Profesor Snape, takperlu berbohong kepadaku, aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan dan apa yang kau rasakan. Ijinkan aku meluruskan ini, ini semua salah paham." Ia mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tetapi Snape nampak seperti tak mau tau akan hal ini.

"Dengar, Draco memang datang kemari, tapi tidak untuk melamarku. Dia menjadikan aku kelinci percobaannya karena ia akan melamar Astoria besok malam. Dan kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang kami katakan setelahnya."

"Hah! Omong kosong!" Balas Snape tak percaya.

"Ya Tuhan! Ambillah pensieve dan akan kuberikan memoriku tadi jika kau masih bersikeras seperti ini. Hatiku selalu milikmu!" ucap Hermione, memberikan penekanan disetiap nada dikalimat yang terakhir tadi. Memang sih, mereka tidak ada hubungan special, tapi ada sesuatu yang menjadi penghalang hubungan mereka, bukan karena mantan murid dengan gurunya tetapi sesuatu yang tak ingin terulang lagi seperti dulu, terutama tentang masa lalu Snape yang mengerikan.

Snape terdiam mendengar kata Hermione tadi, pikirannya kosong tak menentu apayang ia pikirkan. Snape berbalik, dan menatap Hermione tajam dengan ekspresi datar. 'apakah ia berkata jujur? Tetapi, setahuku, dia tak bisa berbohong apalagi tentang masalah hati. Oh Merlin! Bagaimana akubisa seperti ini?!' pikirnya

"Maaf.. aku terlalu bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan." ucap Snape lirih.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Apakah yang kau katakana itu benar? Tentang Draco berpura-pura melamarmu?" tanyanya berhati-hati agar Hermione tidak curiga. Tapi sepertinya Hermione sudah tau maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Ya ampun, untuk apa aku membohongimu? Aku jujur tentang itu!" jawabnya terkekeh.

Snape diam, ekspresinya menunjukkan kelegaan. Ia sedikit tersenyum, sangat sedikit. Jika ingin tau, kalian harus benar-benar jeli melihatnya. Ada rasa aneh yang selalu menggelitik hatinya, rasa geli yang menyakitkan, dan rasa geli yang membahagiakan.

" Apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku?" Tanyanya nekat, seperti biasa.

"Entahlah, biar waktu yang menjawabnya." Menghela nafas agak panjang.

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk menunggumu, Profesor."

Entah apayang sudah terjadi, tiba-tiba tubuh mereka menjadi sangat dekat dan hampir bersentuhan, saling menatap satu sama lain, mata hitamnya menatap mata hitam milik Hermione, ada rasa hangat dan cinta yang dapat Snape lihat dari dalam mata Hermione. Membuatnya merasa tenang.

Udara di menara sudah mulai dingin, Snape bergerak maju mendekat melingkarkan tangannya kepunggung Hermione, sejenak hanya ingin menghangatkan tubuhnya. Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang milik Snape dan melingkarkan tangannya kepunggung Snape. ia—Hermione merasa seolah beban-beban yang diberikan kepadanya menjadi hilang. Yang ada hanya rasa damai dalam hatinya.

"Mrs. Granger.." panggilnya dengan suara berat yang sangat mirip dengan suara Alan Rickman yang mampu membuat wanita yang mendengar menjadi meleleh.

"Hermione saja, please."

"Baik.. Hermione.." paggilnya lagi, agak kaku.

"Ya, Profesor?"

"Kau merasa dingin?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku selalu merasa hangat disampingmu. Bagaimana denganmu?" Balasnya dengan menatap Snape.

"Sama.." balasnya dengan menatap Hermione.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, untuk pertama kalinya, Snape menyadari betapa cantiknya wanita ini. Kemana saja ia selama ini? Matanya yang selalu menunjukkan keceriaan, bibir merah yang selalu membuat senyuman yang hangat untuk orang yang memandangnya.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dengan situasi yang sangat berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa. Tak ada cemooh dan tak ada sarkastisme dan yang paling Hermione sukai, tak ada pandangan yang mengintimidasi. Mereka tak pernah membayangkan ini akan terjadi, apalagi dengan waktu dan tempat yang tak ia sangka-sangka sebelumnya.

Sama seperti Snape, Hermione pun baru menyadari betapa sempurnyanya anak penyihir ini, meskipun ia tahu tiada yang sempurna di dunia ini, tetapi pria didepannya yang menurutnya paling sempurna diantara pria –pria lain. Snape lebih pandai dan nyambung diajak bicara daripada Viktor Krum, Snape tidak kekanak-kanakkan seperti Ron, dan Snape adalah pria yang berhati malaikat walaupun luarnya dia seperti orang yang tak punya hati. Hermione belajar banyak dari Snape, belajar arti pentingnya berkorban demi orang yang ia sayangi, belajar untuk mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah dibuat.

Secara tak langsung, Snape mengajarkan Hermione arti kehidupan dan juga arti cinta yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Masih saling memandang satu sama lain, tetapi wajah mereka saling mendekat secara perlahan, entah angin apa yang mendorong mereka, tetapi memang inilah yang terjadi.

Hermione dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Snape dari atas bibirnya, bau mint yang tercium begitu segar. Sedetik kemudian, bersentuhan. Ini berbeda dengan ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan Snape dulu, bukan paksaan seperti dulu. Ini begitu lembut dan hangat, jantung mereka berdebar dengan cepat seolah tak bisa mengatur tingginya sinyal-sinyal cinta yang dikirimkan otak menuju jantung.

Perlahan, Snape melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Hermione. Dan hidung mereka masih saling bersentuhan, masih saling merasakan kehangatan nafas dari masing-masing. 'Ya Tuhan! Demi apapun aku berani taruhan jika Profesor Snape sangat handal dalam hal berciuman. Oh betapa beruntungnya aku bisa merasakan bibir tipis itu.' Pikir Hermione.

Tangan Hermione meraba pipi halus Snape dan berbisik beberapa kata, bukan kata biasa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Profesor.." bisiknya

"Aku tau, tapi maaf aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang aku masih..." lagi-lagi bibir Snape dibungkam oleh Hermione. Menyapu setiap sudut bibirnya dengan lembut disela-sela itu Hermione mengatakan;

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk menunggumu, Profesor."

**THE END?**

**A/N : **Reviewnya dong? Saya gak bisa komentar banyak,.. I LOVE REVIEWS but NO FLAMES :D

With love NLS


End file.
